What's Rightfully Mine
by BlackSheep09
Summary: AU. Early 1900s. Orihime swore she'd never love again after enduring the bitterness of betrayal. The day disaster struck, she locked her heart away forever, determined to reclaim everything that's owed to her... until a certain red-head gets in her way.
1. Chapter One

**Hello everyone! Though this isn't my first story, it is my first attempt at Bleach fanfiction. It seems my sanity was held ransom by this rabid plot bunny and I had to start writing again. I'm very excited for the plot, which should pick up after a couple introductory chapters, so feel free to consider this a prologue of some sort. If anyone wonders, this story is set in ~1900 and will be limited to the continental US. I drew inspiration from several sources so I'll point them out as we go. Enjoy =D. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>They are waiting for you... Just breathe.<em>

Orihime Inoue took one last deep breath before she descended down the majestic staircase, only to be received by the impressed whispers of her guests. Her heartbeat was a frantic one, as usual, but she kept her head high. She imagined her brother, Sora, standing at her side, and looked forward to the actual warmth of his presence later that night. Yes, she needed to be brave. This was _her_ night.

Everything in her life was finally falling into place. After losing her beloved parents at a terribly young age, Sora had done everything in his power to give her the perfect life. As the inheritor of the extensive Inoue fortune, Sora had shielded his younger sister from all notions of discomfort and raised her to be a respectable young lady with pristine spirit and a kind heart. Now, with this latest arrangement, he had permanently guaranteed the happiness of his precious Orihime. All she needed to do now was greet her destiny.

She glided to the bottom of the staircase, curtsied in her exquisite satin gown, and bowed her head respectfully, with the grace typical of a young lady of her class. The mesmerized crowd graciously lauded her with complements and congratulations. She was the incarnation of beauty at 17. Her russet-colored hair was elegantly pulled up in a chignon, adorned with two cerulean floral pins. Her face was glowing with natural vitality and her brilliant gray eyes sparkled brighter than the precious jewels on her neck. Yet, there was one thing above all others that kept her admirers hopelessly captivated this evening― her smile made of sun.

"You look beautiful, Hime!" Tatsuki Arisawa exclaimed while embracing her best friend. She could detect the anxious pounding in Orihime's chest and squeezed her friend's gloved hands, flashing another one of her reassuring grins.

"Oh, my little Orihime!" Orihime was once again engulfed in a hug but this time by a large-bosomed blonde, Rangiku Matsumoto. "I'm so happy you chose the off-the-shoulder gown! Ulquiorra will be ogling you all night!" Orihime blushed madly at the woman's comment. Not only was she embarrassed by the frankness of her older cousin, but the very idea of Ulquiorra _ogling_ was just unthinkable! Ulquiorra was one of the finest gentlemen they knew, one that rarely expressed indecent feelings. In fact, he rarely felt anything at all…

Snatched from her thoughts by the combined tugging of the two women, she was lead out into the crowd who continued to shout their praises.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous, darling?"

"—practically royalty!"

"—a mirror image of her mother!"

She couldn't help but blush at all of the attention she was receiving. Orihime had never been the type of girl to think herself deserving of people's admiration. She was accustomed to a sheltered life, but this engagement had frighteningly thrust her into unknown, open waters. While love and matrimony was all she dreamed of as a young girl, she was afraid of losing herself to the scrutiny and capricious interests of her social class. She had always felt so different and out of place. However, her fears of not finding acceptance were slowly receding. She was now society's sparkling star and was about to accomplish what many others hadn't.

She was a blossoming debutante in New York society about to become a respectable lady—through marriage to a respectable gentleman. Ulquiorra Schiffer was the ward of one of Sora's rich associates, Sosuke Aizen, making this match both sensible and enviable.

* * *

><p>"Oh, how I'd like to slap that grin right off her face!" Loly Aivirrne was on the verge of cracking the delicate wine glass in her hand as she and her cousin, Menoly Mallia, stood apart from the crowd in a corner of the lavish ballroom.<p>

"Calm down, Loly! It's the money these people are drooling all over. Without it, she'd be a spineless, piece of trash." Menoly consoled her pig-tailed relative as she discreetly rescued the trembling glassware from certain destruction.

"Still… I can't stand it when my Sosuke stares at her. He never bothers to give me a second glance. I already told you how he basically brushed my father off when he tried to suggest our betrothal!" Loly seethed, remembering the hours she spent weeping after her father informed her of his failure. No one expected Sosuke Aizen, one of society's elite, to marry a woman an iota below his expectations, but she certainly could not be disregarded as a serious candidate. Her family possessed both wealth and a good name. Just what was he waiting for? It was enough to drive her mad!

"Well, it's not like the Inoue girl will be of any competition to you on that matter. Mr. Aizen can look all he wants but she's set to marry Mr. Schiffer." The blonde woman commented bluntly as she tracked Orihime's movement through the room with her emerald green eyes.

"Yes, but being married to Sosuke's ward means that she'll get to see him practically every day. It's more than I can bear!" She growled as she snatched the glass of wine back from her cousin and downed the rest of the drink in one gulp.

"Watch it," Menoly whispered. "Her highness is coming this way." Loly followed her cousin's pointing finger to the approaching figures of Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rangiku. The group had slowly been making their way around the enormous room to greet and thank the guests for coming. Loly, in a tremendous effort to compose herself, took a deep breath and hesitantly turned to face them.

"Miss Aivirrne. Miss Mallia." Orihime greeted them with a polite smile and bow. "I am so glad you two could join Ulquiorra and me on this festive occasion." Loly and Menoly responded with appropriate bows and flaunted their most convincing masks in the presence of their hostess.

"We are most gracious for the invite, Miss Inoue," Loly crooned. "One does not come by an engagement party like this one every season. However, it is a shame that the prospective groom didn't enter with you. Don't tell me you've already lost track of his whereabouts. A missing husband is the first sign of a faulty match." Loly's smile widened as she admired the effect her malicious words had on the unsuspecting Orihime. The bride-to-be couldn't help but lower her eyes to stare at the swirling patterns of the marble floor.

"Mr. Schiffer is just running a bit late." Rangiku quirked while moving to place a reassuring hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Yes, that Aizen had him working on several accounts today." Tatsuki said smugly. "You'd think he'd lighten up on the poor guy on the night of his engagement party. I suppose sensibility isn't one of his stronger traits." The three could practically see the fumes coming from Loly's barely composed figure. Sensing the oncoming danger, Menoly hastily smiled and bowed, before firmly grasping a hold of her cousin and leading her away.

"Oh, Tatsuki, you didn't have to say all that," Orihime sadly pleaded. "You know how she feels about Mr. Aizen."

"She had it coming, Hime… And it definitely doesn't sit well with me how Ulquiorra went along with Aizen's decision," Tatsuki huffed while crossing her arms. "Any other groom would have known to put his fiancée first!"

Tatsuki has been Orihime's best friend and protector since they were both little girls. After the death of Tatsuki's mother, she became the ward of Rangiku, her aunt through marriage. As a result, the two girls grew up together and developed a bond close to sisterhood. Still, the younger girl's naiveté had always been a cause for worry since she was often preyed upon by other girls who envied her beauty, fortune, and, now, her fiancée. Even if it meant earning a certain "un-ladylike" reputation, Tatsuki was determined to keep Orihime away from harm.

This engagement was no different to her eyes. She couldn't shake a feeling of dread whenever Sosuke Aizen was around and it wasn't very different in Ulquiorra's case. She detected him to be completely indifferent to Orihime and feared that her fortune had more to do with this arrangement than anything else.

"Alright, we're all aware that no one says 'no' to Sosuke Aizen!" Rangiku interjected. She could sense how Tatsuki's comments weren't helping Orihime's ever-growing anxiety. "That doesn't mean that we should be so hard on Ulquiorra. I'm sure he's rushing over here as we speak." The buxom woman smiled once again at her younger cousin and gave Tatsuki one last correcting look. Whenever Sora wasn't around, she knew to assume a somewhat parental authority.

Rangiku was the heiress to her own fortune and a member of one of the Inoue family branches. With Sora's parents dead, she was the closest thing Orihime had to a mother, a role she served well at times like these. Rangiku wasn't as skeptical as Tatsuki about the engagement. As an adult she realized the significance of this match and understood that any particular chemistry between Orihime and Ulquiorra was minor in comparison to the security that the marriage could provide.

Though she inwardly wished that Ulquiorra could one day come to love and adore her Hime, the fact remained that he was just so hopelessly stiff! A child as effervescent and luminous as Orihime deserved to live her life in the sun. However, one look at Ulquiorra made you wonder if the man spent most of his time in a dark, gloomy cave. Rangiku knew a thing or two about enjoying a nocturnal lifestyle but he was simply ridiculous!

"Good evening, Miss Matsumoto, Miss Arisawa, and Miss Inoue." The three women's attention was soon directed at a spectacled newcomer, with neatly cut dark hair and dressed in an impressive suit. "Please excuse my tardiness but I see neither Mr. Schiffer nor Mr. Inoue have arrived yet," he said as he adjusted his glasses with a glint.

"Uryuu, dear, it's a party! Lighten up!" Rangiku exclaimed as she slapped him merrily on the shoulder. "There's no need for you to be so formal tonight."

"As you wish, Miss Matsumoto—I mean Miss Rangiku—Rangiku!" He desperately sputtered as his usual cool deportment was offset by the older woman's insistence of close personal contact. Tatsuki and Orihime giggled as Rangiku attempted to pull Uryuu into a motherly embrace. Orihime was elated to see him. Uryuu Ishida has been Sora's brilliant legal aid for years and diligently helps him manage his business ventures and his extensive assets in the west. Not to mention, he's also one of the family's closest friends.

"As can be expected, Aizen's been keeping Ulquiorra, but we haven't heard anything from Sora yet." Tatsuki chuckled as she finally caved in and wrestled Uryuu from Rangiku's smothering grasp. "You haven't heard from him, have you?"

"Uh, no." Uryuu took a moment to readjust his suit and glasses. "I just knew to expect his train to come in this afternoon. He's been delayed many times before so I thought it was reasonable to expect him to show up later tonight."

"That's good to hear, Uryuu." Orihime sighed with relief. "I can't imagine this night without him." She subconsciously reached for the cerulean hair pins that adorned her silky auburn twist. They were a gift from her brother many years ago and despite their intended formal purpose, she wore them with just about anything.

"I can assure you, Miss Orihime, the Sora I know wouldn't miss this special night for the world."

"Now what did I say about keeping it informal!"

Orihime couldn't help but feel a new influx of warmth as thoughts of Sora's return filled her mind. She even tuned out Rangiku's new attempts at stretching out Uryuu's cheeks, as well as Tatsuki's subsequent laughter. She was pulled away from the moment by the excited sounds of the crowd as more guests had just arrived. She eagerly looked towards the door and listened hard for any indication of the person's identity.

The crowd responded with coos of admiration and awe as a group of men entered the large ballroom. At the front was a rather handsome gentleman, dressed in an extremely expensive looking white suit. His dark brown hair was elegantly pulled back with one loose strand hanging over his forehead. He wore a confident smirk that perfectly complimented the intensity of his brown eyes. The women near him were close to swooning while the men appeared to be almost… squirming.

"Now where is the lovely bride-to-be?"

The crowd instantly silenced itself and slowly parted to create a path for him and his followers. Though Orihime readily recognized the voice's owner, it wasn't until she saw the imposing figure of Sosuke Aizen making its way over to her that she began to feel weak and slightly faint. There was something about Mr. Aizen that intuitively unsettled her. Sure, he had always been kind and polite to her, but the way he looked at her sometimes made her skin _crawl_.

"My, my, you've certainly become a beautiful flower, Orihime."

Aizen gracefully bowed and captured her hand in a single movement. He gently lifted it up to his face while maintaining his hypnotic gaze.

"I don't blame Sora a bit for wanting to keep you hidden away." He purred as he brushed her hand with his lips. As hard as she tried, Orihime could not break away from the trance. She felt like a wide-eyed doe caught by surprise in the middle of a field. The power this man exuded was paralyzing.

"You had best be on the lookout, Ulquiorra… or someone is bound to steal her away from you." Just then Orihime acknowledged Aizen's three ivory-dressed companions. The grinning, silver haired young man to Aizen's right, Ichimaru Gin, was his oldest ward and rumored successor. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her older cousin give him a friendly wink. It was no mystery that there was some rather heated attraction going on between Rangiku and Gin. The two always managed to simultaneously disappear at events much like this one. At Aizen's left was his silent associate, Kaname Tousen. Though they knew him as one of Aizen's most hard-working and loyal business partners, others viewed him as more of a personal body guard.

Orihime's heart took one last jump when she finally noticed the man hidden behind the three taller gentlemen in front of her. At Aizen's cue, her fiancée stepped forward to bow before her.

"Forgive me, my dear Orihime. It was not my intention to keep you waiting."

Ignoring what she thought was an impatient huff from Tatsuki, Orihime curtsied and kindly smiled back. Upon looking at him, there was something notably different about him tonight, a deviation from his usually staid demeanor. Appearance wise, he was as attractive and composed as ever, his jet black hair excellently framing the fine features of his face. But to her surprise, she saw a trace of a smile on those pale lips that decided to linger for the moment.

"I'm just happy you're finally here." With that, she placed her hand on Ulquiorra's extended arm and followed him out to the dance floor. Her guests buzzed with excitement as they prepared to witness the couple's first dance. Orihime couldn't help but lose herself in her partner's mesmerizing jade eyes as he led them in a waltz.

Like Tatsuki and Rangiku, there was a time when she thought Ulquiorra to be too melancholy and despondent for her. On their first meeting, she was terrified that her ramblings about the little blue men that allegedly snuck into her room on a daily basis had effectively weirded him out—or worse—bored him. Their chaperoned visits downtown mostly consisted of her babbling on about her favorite foods, absurd dreams, or romantic idealizations, which he only occasionally responded to with an uninterested "yes" or "no." Usually he just walked at her side, with his hands in his pockets, most likely silently pondering the limits of the woman's energy.

However, there would also be instances when Orihime could swear she saw the corners of his mouth turn up during one of her more ridiculous musings or when he acknowledged her existence by protecting her from her own clumsiness.

On one particular occasion, Orihime remembered how she had just about reached the end of her rant on the intricacies of her latest extraterrestrial infested dream when she felt herself fall forwards into the strong arms of her quite speedy fiancée.

"_Watch where you're going, woman. However do you expect to make it all the way to the altar?" Ulquiorra scolded as he shook his head disapprovingly and pointed at the jagged piece of rock on the cobblestones behind them._

"_Oh, thank you, Mr. Schiffer! I can be a bit clumsy at times, hehe!" Orihime nervously blushed. _

"_Call me Ulquiorra," he said sternly. "And there's no need to thank me. Once we're married, I suspect it'll be my full-time job to protect you from danger... even if it is of your own causing." Just then, she spotted the brief flash of an amused smile. In the second that she turned backwards to see if her cousin and Mr. Gin had seen it (both hopelessly distracted by their suspiciously scandalous conversation) it was gone. Her curious gaze was halted by his silent signal to resume walking, allowing the rest of the day to progress without incident. _

Occasions like these were rare, and truth be told, the smile never did upgrade to a laugh or chuckle. Nevertheless, Orihime was thankful that there were moments when Ulquiorra could feel comfortable enough to somewhat discard his stoic composure. She was sure that once they were married, she could have the privilege of being perhaps one of the few people to know that other side of him.

As her mind returned to the present, she heard the joyous applause of the guests as the waltz concluded. She glowed a shade of pink when Ulquiorra leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Try not to dwell on daydreams too much tonight. Stay with me for now." He boldly murmured, causing her body to tense up instinctively at his proximity. When he faced her normally again, she shyly nodded and noticed the incoming onlookers that had decided to join them for the next dance. As the small chamber orchestra began another waltz, the pair became gradually surrounded by other couples, leaving only a thin ring of remaining spectators to enjoy their wine and conversation. Ulquiorra once again lead his fiancée into another twirl, allowing them to step in turn with the other dancing couples.

All the while, Orihime's gray orbs remained transfixed on his own, delighted not only by the subtle smile that still remained but by the amount of care and attention he was giving her. The butterflies that had plagued her body with anxiety just an hour ago had transformed into feelings of unbridled bliss and relief. She flashed another pearly smile as a single tear of joy escaped down her face. While this act unsettled Ulquiorra for a moment, he merely sighed and lifted her up by the waist for a spin. Orihime's laughter rang across the room as she twirled in the air momentarily.

"Sora should be here for this." Tatsuki groaned. She stood watching with Uryuu and Rangiku, who had yet to join the guests on the dance floor.

"He still has plenty of time. Worst case scenario, he'll just have Orihime recount all of the night's events to him tomorrow.' He assured her as he took a small sip of his wine.

"I suppose you're right. Still, this is something he might've had to see to believe. Who'd have guessed that stiff Ulquiorra was so light on his feet!" Tatsuki smirked as the couple made another twirling pass by them.

"Indeed, this is a pleasant surprise... Seeing her happy like this." He responded with a relieved smile of his own. "I have to admit, my initial unease about the whole situation is starting to wear away."

Tatsuki glimpsed his alleviated, yet weary expression and responded with a questioning look.

"From the start I asked myself what Sora was thinking, to give away his own sister to a man like that," he confessed. "It was only after Aizen insisted repeatedly that he had agreed to give Ulquiorra a chance. Yet even now, we're not entirely confident in Aizen's intentions. He's been a dependable business partner to Sora throughout the years, but despite the wealth they've amassed together, Aizen's hunger for power has yet to be satisfied." As Uryuu's eyes became lost in the ominous glint of his spectacles, Tatsuki grimaced from the thought of Orihime becoming a tool for that man's greed.

"But don't worry, Tatsuki, Sora would never allow Orihime to come within an inch of harm," he promised. "As for Ulquiorra, a part of Sora believes he's not who we think he is."

_You got that right, _she mentally grumbled. Despite all of the reassurances, something didn't feel right. She prayed that, for Orihime's sake, Sora wasn't being too trusting of these people.

She turned to face Rangiku, who had remained silent the entire time, but withdrew in aversion after catching the older women making suggestive faces to a certain individual across the room. She snorted and turned to stir up a more pleasant conversation with their spectacled friend.

* * *

><p>"Gin, can't you refrain from your damn antics for just one second!" Tousen growled as his grinning associate shrugged his shoulders and turned to face his critic.<p>

"I was just being friendly," he whined. "We are at a party y'know." Though his blind companion scoffed in disapproval, Aizen merely smiled and swiveled the crimson drink in his glass. The trio of ivory clad men had up until now chosen to enjoy their drinks privately in an isolated corner of the ballroom.

"It's quite all right, Tousen," he amusingly voiced. "A festive occasion like this does call for celebrating."

He continued to confidently transmit some more thoughtless greetings to passing members of elite society, all whom were far too intimidated to completely engage him in an actual exchange. A few moments later he turned to Gin with a significantly lower tone of voice, "Any news from our little friend downtown?"

"Eh, I figured something quick and clean might be fittin'," Gin casually uttered. "It won't be long now I think. You mind if I have some fun 'til then?" He deviously smirked while tilting his head in the direction of the grand staircase.

"Go ahead." Aizen coolly replied.

Gin slithered off into the crowd, ignoring Tousen's final expression of disdain. Seconds later, the magnificently clad gentleman waved his hand to relax his remaining companion and leisurely walked off on his own. As he sauntered undisturbed, he took much pleasure in the surveying of the luxurious furnishings of the ballroom and generously admired every glass ornament and gilded frame. He could feel himself becoming engulfed with dark anticipation whenever he turned to see the throng of people who would very soon fall to his feet cowering. _Or at least those that weren't already, _he entertainingly asserted to himself.

He then came upon a large family portrait that bore an old rendering of the Inoue siblings and their deceased parents. Though they all possessed the same striking grayish eyes, the Mr. and Mrs. lacked the vivacity that was so evidently present in their children. Rumor had it that the couple had suffered regularly from marital problems, and that Mrs. Inoue's health deteriorated because of it. The young Sora looked to be around eighteen, the age when his father granted him equal authority over the estate's management. The decision had not come too soon, for after Mrs. Inoue submitted to the plight of consumption, Mr. Inoue resigned himself to heavy alcoholism, and died a few months later. Aizen agreed that Sora was to be commended for single-handedly saving the Inoue estate and his sister from utter ruin. Yes, even he had to admit that without Sora, this place and that girl would have no value to him now.

"I believe thanks are in order, my dear friend." Aizen maliciously chuckled as he rose his glass one more time so as to toast the motionless figure in the painting. His lips eagerly welcomed the sweet taste of impending victory and smiled once more when he recognized the twirling bodies of his charge and his fiancée, glimmering through the transparent bowl of the glassware.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of dancing and spinning around the spectacular hall, Orihime found it impossible to stand up without leaning onto Ulquiorra for support due to sheer dizziness. Although she insisted on remaining with her friends and guests, Ulquiorra staunchly pulled her to the side and escorted her outdoors to the mansion's exquisite gardens. The impeccably trimmed shrubs and wide assortment of spring blossoms were all lighted by soothing lanterns, which hung from nearby trees. The glowing lights appeared to frolic before her merrily, as if fairies themselves had become guests in her home. She almost felt like skipping to the ashen marble fountain at the center of the gardens, where Ulquiorra had suggested they rest until she was no longer faint.<p>

Once she sat down, she felt the urge to shut her eyes and breathe in the familiar floral aromas that she had grown up with, filling her lungs with the fresh air that had been denied to her in the hot, bustling ballroom. The steady rhythm of the flowing water immediately alleviated the rapid beating of her heart and she remained momentarily oblivious to the piercing jade eyes that maintained watch over her.

Though Ulquiorra sat stationary and silent, his center felt as tumultuous as the fountain's miniature cascade. The erratic pounding of water drops adequately reflected the chaotic splashing of his thoughts. Somehow it still surprised him to see his fiancée like this, in her most peaceful and stunning state. Her creamy skin seemed to glisten beneath the moonlight and her full lips were spread in an infectious smile that exuded waves of warmth. Although he knew very well that his mandate was to remain at her side tonight, a part of him actually desired her presence. The more he stared, the more he longed to reach out and feel the velvety sensation of her skin, to play with the smooth tendrils that framed her cheeks, and to possibly summon those unexpectedly pleasant spells that emerged whenever he was near her.

He had not told Aizen of this disturbing addiction—this inexplicable attraction that had him uncontrollably yearning for the sound of her voice, the fragrance of her hair, and the tenderness of her care. Its doses were overwhelming, but he could not understand how this person, of all people, had succeeded in captivating his senses. The accompanying discomfort in his lack of control annoyed him. Here he was prepared and willing to play the part that he was asked to, to perform a simple duty, and this stupid woman had managed to complicate everything.

"Ulquiorra? Is something wrong?" Orihime asked and with both hands grasped his neighboring cold one. Her gray eyes were now wide open and full of earnest concern after noticing the solemn, brooding expression that Ulquiorra had engraved on his face. He responded with a small shake of his head, internally wishing to soon be rid of this perplexing irritation.

"I'm sorry if I dozed off there again," she blushed embarrassedly. "If you'd like to rejoin the party then I promise I'll do my best this time!" Ulquiorra sighed apathetically in response to her sudden bold look of determination. It was almost enough to make him believe in her words. He didn't doubt her sincerity, but the woman had a tendency to bite off more than she could chew, all in the hopes of pleasing those around her. Since the moment he met her, he could sense how willing she was to hand out pieces of her heart without considering the costs. He looked down at the hand enveloped by hers.

_There's a piece of your heart right there, isn't there?_

During and after his past visits with Orihime, all he could do was wonder why Aizen had specifically chosen him for this mission. Did he think that he was capable of enduring her ridiculous musings with a stony face, that he could treat her worries and insecurities with a compassionless hand? Or did he require someone immune to her absurd notions of love, who saw the weak sentiment for the futile exertion that it was? Five months ago, he would have agreed that he was the best candidate for the job, based on those descriptions.

Then what was the explanation for this damned furor that plagued him now? All night he had felt the need to shield and protect her from all distress and—dare he say it—enjoyed her company. Was this a subconscious attempt at showing sympathy… or mercy? Regardless, such weakness on his part didn't matter anymore. They had already come too far to have something like this ruin their claim to victory. All that was left was for him to complete his task and accept truth.

_Stupid woman. Don't you understand that I'm going to be the end of you? _

Ulquiorra retracted his hand sharply and stood up, startling Orihime with his brisk movement. She looked on worriedly as he adopted another pensive look and stood still for a second. She shyly allowed her eyes to travel down from the striking features of his face to the elegant detailing of his suit. He almost seemed to glow angelically in the moonlight, much like the marble sculptures that decorated the gardens. Bathed in moonshine, he looked as though he could easily join them, even though the expression on his face was definitely more solemn than serene. _Solemn or not_, she decided, _his handsomeness deserves to be immortalized in stone._

Shocking her out of her childish contemplation, Ulquiorra bent down on one knee and tenderly grasped her hand with his own, prompting some timid flushing from her. She became calm only after perceiving his forceful gaze, loaded with smoldering conviction.

"These last few months have been indescribable, my dear Orihime," He declared. "Although our union was planned before we had the chance to meet, I have grown very fond of you and believe that this marriage will serve as a gateway to a happy life together. Now that I'm certain I've earned the blessings of all of your loved ones, I feel justly comfortable asking you for your hand the way a real man should."

From deep within the folds of his coat, he pulled out a small black box. Orihime's heart threatened to jump out of her chest as she waited for him to open it, but once he did, she simply ceased breathing. Its insides held a beautiful engagement ring, with a grand sapphire gem mounted on platinum with filigree detailing. She could tell it must have cost him a fortune, but it wasn't anything less than what she had always expected in her dreams. Her eyes were almost filled to their limit with tears but she forced herself to hold on until he finally said the words she had waited her entire life to hear.

"Orihime, will you marry me?"

The tears fell freely and unrestrained.

In the midst of her dignified sniffling, she whispered a "yes," and it cued Ulquiorra to gently slip the ring onto her finger. She couldn't believe her eyes as she held up her hand to admire the precious stone under the light of the starry sky. When she turned to look at her fiancée, she recognized the same subtle smile that had enthralled her for so long. In a fit of uninhibited joy, she leapt forward and captured him in an embrace that he tentatively returned.

"Ulquiorra… You've made me so happy. Thank you." With those last words, she buried her face in his shoulder and continued to cry softly. Caught off guard by the emotive nature of her actions, Ulquiorra slowly regained his composure and pulled them both into a standing position with his arms wrapped around her trembling figure. It was done… and he had felt nothing.

He had never cared much for marriage; a union between a man and woman was nothing more than a political stepping stone for his kind. This match was never meant to be any different. The sooner he came to accept the fact, the sooner he could convince himself that this girl was wrong to hope for anything different. Orihime Inoue was a predator's ideal prey. She was very eager to please, overly trusting, and too caught up in her silly fantasies to sense the danger that constantly lurked around her. Her naïve notions of romance and kindness were bound to be quashed one day. Though money had granted her privilege to many joys it also served as a cruel curse. The pain of belonging to a world ruled by greed was inevitable and she would feel its pitiless touch soon enough.

He looked down to observe the weeping woman in his arms, and suddenly wished he hadn't. A familiar sense of annoying discomfort had been triggered. As Orihime tightened her grip on his shoulders, he strengthened his hold and held her tightly against his chest. He placed a hand on her head, and stroked her silky, auburn hair. He shivered upon reaching the base of her neck and the softness of her delicate skin, like the petals of a freshly picked blossom. It had been far too easy for someone like him to hurt such a fragile flower. His presence alone was akin to that of a poison. When he thought of the union's ultimate result and this woman's inescapable fate, he admitted that the chances of her unguarded heart surviving were slim to none.

In the end, what difference did it make if the suffering came by his hand or not? Misery was a reality in the life of those who were too weak-willed to defend their own interests. But if he truly regretted nothing, then why did a small part of his being dread the sight of this foolish woman in tears?

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Can we please stop soon, this is embarrassing!" Tatsuki implored as Uryuu twirled her masterfully around the floor. The fabric and ribbons of her canary yellow gown flowed playfully around her, and her glossy black hair threatened to come out of its pinned up twist.<p>

"Honestly, though, Tatsuki. You're not as bad as you thought you were." Uryuu insisted encouragingly, and spun her once more despite her protests.

"If I had known that you'd be this skilled I wouldn't have agreed to a dance! I feel like an idiot!" She sputtered and reddened tensely when he pulled her into a dip. Uryuu was very tempted to laugh when he saw an uncharacteristic gleam of panic in Tatsuki's chocolate brown eyes.

"Uryuu, you fool," she muttered darkly, "if you don't release me at once I'll _murder_ you." Uryuu laughed nervously and removed his hand from her waist, almost causing the pair to tip over. With a huff, Tatsuki gave Uryuu a half-hearted, rushed bow of her head, and then turned to march off the dance floor. She had only taken a couple angry steps when she nearly crashed into a tall blue figure.

"Are you Miss Inoue?"

In front of Tatsuki stood five intimidating police officers, all looking terribly grim. Before she could respond, Uryuu reappeared and stepped forward.

"No. This is her engagement party. How may we help you gentlemen?" Uryuu's question was received with depressing looks and the chief, judging by his embellished uniform, stepped in to answer him.

"We need to have a word with her… about her brother, Mr. Inoue."

"What about Sora? Is that cousin of mine in any trouble?"

All heads turned to face a very boisterous and scarlet Rangiku who was being partly held up by a smirking Gin. "If he's gone and embarrassed himself please direct your complaints to me." Tatsuki and Uryuu shuddered uncomfortably as the older woman hiccupped drunkenly.

"Ma'am, we should continue this conversation in private, in the presence of Miss Inoue," the officer demanded but Tatsuki interrupted angrily.

"What do you guys want with her? And what's wrong with Sora? Is he all right?"

"Yes, I'd prefer you tell us what's going on. I'd rather we didn't involve Miss Inoue in something she needn't be just now."

The police chief sighed tiredly and realized it was pointless to disobey their pleadings.

"Mr. Inoue… has been killed. His train arrived this evening as scheduled—but when a bus boy checked his private compartment—he was already dead."

"Wha… What?"

A broken whisper was the only sound that could come out of Tatsuki's mouth. Adjacent to her, Uryuu had become ghostly pale and stood deathly still. Even Rangiku had snapped out of her inebriated state to stare wildly at the officer, as if he had just dared to shout a vulgar obscenity. Her silver-haired companion maintained his grip on her, as it seemed she was no longer trying to stand on her own. His usual smirk had flattened to a grim line.

"He and his escorts were shot down sometime shortly after the train came to a stop; we suspect someone at the station had been waiting for him."

"How could you let this happen?" Tatsuki shouted heatedly, allowing heavy drops to fall from her eyes.

"Miss, forgive us, but the murderer went and did the deed before station security could detect his presence—"

"—but surely someone must've heard the firearm go off!" Uryuu retorted furiously. "Are you trying to say no one heard this monster fire multiple shots!"

"Uryuu! Tatsuki! Stop it!" Rangiku shrieked. By this time nearly all of the guests had become aware of the distressing disturbance and had become silent with the exception of a few murmurs and whispers. Women were gasping with shock as their husbands shuddered with disbelief at the news. In the lone corner of the ballroom, Kaname Tousen and Sosuke Aizen skulked unaffected by the morbid whispers surrounding them. Aizen didn't even bother to hide his amusement.

Still, the buzzing noise was more than Rangiku could bear. "All of you stop this right now!" she shouted and broke free from Gin's hold. Everyone stared apprehensively as she staggered forward, on the verge of teetering over. "These are all lies! Sora can't be dead… Sora can't be… dead… He can't be…!" She broke down sobbing and allowed Gin to scoop her back into his arms.

"Rangiku, why are you crying?" Rangiku's body felt as though it had been doused with freezing water as she and everyone else turned to see Orihime walk over to them, Ulquiorra in tow.

The bride-to-be was incredibly confused by the sight of her friends' tears and the appalling atmosphere that seemed to be weighing down the hall's spirits. What's more, she was puzzled by the sound of Sora's name emanating from everywhere even though he was nowhere to be seen.

"Rangiku… Tatsuki… Uryuu… Is something wrong?" she asked innocently, but was answered with dead silence.

"Where is my brother?"

She felt her hand being squeezed by Ulquiorra's, but when she looked to him, he decidedly turned away.

"Orihime… Sora is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me for any typos or trace of rustiness. There certainly wasn't a beta section on when I used to write so the idea is still pretty new to me. I'll consider it if people think I'm being incoherent at any point. ^_^<strong>

**I really hope the pacing from here on out won't bug too many people. **

**R&R !**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello again. It took me a bit longer than I thought to get this chapter out. Honestly, it was going to be almost twice as long until I realized I might as well just cut it in half and update. I do want to thank everyone for their support on my first chapter and appreciate everyone who took the time to review! You guys are great ^_^. Haha, I didn't think to clarify that this story was IchiHime but after glancing over the previous chapter, I could see why people were left unsure. Enjoy =D!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><em>It's been almost three months, and I still can't believe he's gone.<em>

Orihime sighed into the cool morning breeze, and hoped that the sun would return from its hiding place soon. It was an uncommonly chilly summer day, and the sky was filled with clouds stretching as far as the eye could see. She pulled her shawl close and took another sip of her afternoon tea, wishing that her cousin would join her soon. She couldn't stand being left alone for long anymore.

She sat unaccompanied at the glass table on the patio and listlessly gazed at the empty grounds. Everything that had enthralled her as a child might as well have been monochromatic now. What she had originally imagined to be an enchanted everglade, home to a variety of sea creatures, was but a man-made pond, stocked with common trout. The magical forest that she had secretly desired to get lost in every night was now a grove of perfectly manicured trees, planted so as to not upset the symmetry of the garden's sophisticated design. This opulent mansion, the castle playground that she had shared with Sora, was now little more than a brick building, whose massive size taunted her with the emptiness of her home now that he was no longer here.

Everything that her class seemed to value and criticize, ridiculous details and superficial customs, all suddenly felt meaningless. She had always felt out of place among its people—the refined women who used to comment with authority on everything from the color of her hair to the eccentricities of her behavior. Thankfully, Sora was always there to tell her how special she was regardless, as simply Orihime. To him, her smile was worth more than anything his money could buy.

What could she do then when she showed up to his funeral and was told that there was no room for her to speak during his eulogy? She had listened long and hard for someone to bring up Sora's sense of humor, his silly forgetfulness, or his secret ability to sound just like a wizard when he had entertained her as a child. She watched as politicians and businessmen brought up his numerous endorsements, investments, and contributions to the city. While they spoke of his alertness, ambition, and decision-making skills, it wasn't until Sosuke Aizen said some words that she heard anything meaningful. It meant the world to her to hear him speak about Sora's commitment to his family and how his success was best measured by how much time he set apart for them. Everyone else, however, only seemed to appreciate him according to how much he had shared his pocketbook.

All of the condolences she received afterward seemed empty and insincere, as if though they were acting out of mandatory charity. She didn't blame them for extending their pity, but why did she feel so helpless in their company? How could she possibly tolerate standing out amongst this crowd if there wasn't someone to tell her that it was all right? She was frightened and lonely. More than anything else, she yearned to be embraced by the protective arms of her brother.

_Clack. Clack._

She heard the clatter of her cousin's heels approaching.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, hun." Rangiku apologized and sat down. "I just got off the phone with the dressmaker and she says your gown will be delivered this evening!" She had expected to see a beaming Orihime jump up and down with excitement but witnessed a forced smile accessorized by teary eyes instead.

"Oh Hime, maybe it was a bad idea to move up the wedding date," She sadly voiced. "We should call if off." Rangiku was about to get up and leave but was stopped by Orihime after she launched herself across the table.

"No! Please don't call it off," she cried. "You've all worked so hard to get everything ready and I couldn't let it all go to waste now!"

"Relax, you silly girl!" The blonde exclaimed as she tried to free herself from Orihime's grip. "I only meant to postpone it. There's no need for you to get married tomorrow if you're not feeling well yet."

"But, Rangiku," she murmured softly. "I don't think there's any point in waiting a couple of days for me to feel better. I know you've all been worried about me, and want me to be happy again… I'm sorry if I'm letting you all down." Orihime shielded the gathering tears by allowing her head to drop, causing her auburn bangs to fall over her face. She felt a painful knot materializing at the back of her throat, making it impossible for her to say what she was truly feeling. Couldn't they all understand that a part of her had been lost forever? If she were a different person… someone braver… then perhaps she could smile for them like they wanted her to.

Rangiku lifted the girl's chin and pulled a white handkerchief from the collar of her blouse. "You really are a silly girl," she said teasingly as she wiped away the droplets on her cheeks, "when will you learn to smile for yourself?"

Orihime's lips trembled as Rangiku nodded her head, encouraging her to let go. The young girl could feel the aching in her throat slowly dissolving.

"Oh… Rangiku!" Orihime tumbled into the woman's generous bosom and wept freely. Rangiku embraced her in a maternal fashion and stroked her head as if she were a small child. She held the younger girl in her arms for a couple minutes until her sobbing quieted down.

"There, there, Orihime," she said consolingly, "you don't have to be strong if you don't want to. Taking time to tend to our wounds is all part of being human, and so is asking the people you love for help."

"—but I wanted to be strong." Orihime whimpered. "I need to be strong for my friends, so that they don't feel like they need to protect me… the way brother would've wanted… I want to be someone he can be proud of!" She yelped avidly.

"He IS proud of you, Hime," Rangiku stated firmly, taking a fierce hold of Orihime's shoulders. "We all are. You're kind, generous, and full of light. Everyone wants you to be happy because you deserve it… Me… Tatsuki…Uryuu… and don't forget Ulquiorra, too!"

_Ulquiorra_, she silently uttered. She pulled away from Rangiku's comforting chest and tried to remember those long forgotten feelings of anticipation. Before her world had come crashing down, she had been the luckiest girl in the world, hadn't she? She was in love with a great man, and his words had made her feel wanted. Her life-long dreams of marrying the man she loved were about to come true, and now that the day was closer than ever… she doubted in its authenticity.

"Forgive me if I've troubled you," she murmured as she regained her seat at the table. "The truth is, I am glad the wedding is tomorrow, but—. "

"—is it because Ulquiorra hasn't come to visit?" Rangiku asked quietly, her powder blue eyes displaying a sign of disapproval.

"I know he's been busy with his own preparations," Orihime said timidly, fidgeting with her hands in her lap, "but I haven't seen him since the funeral and it makes me think that…"

"Don't be unreasonable, Orihime!" She quickly shot back. "Of course he still wants to marry you!"

"Ever since that night… even during the funeral… it's like he refuses to look at me."

"Oh, he's probably trying to give you some space what with everything that's happened," Rangiku said dismissingly. "Why do you think he's been sending flowers like crazy? Men like that wouldn't know what to do with themselves at times like these."

_It's true, _Orihime thought, _flowers have been arriving every day. It's understandable for him to feel uncomfortable around me. Still, couldn't he have attached a single note? Or have sent me a single message bearing his wishes?_

"But Rangiku… I just don't think—"

"Begging your pardon, Miss Rangiku, but Mr. Schiffer is here to see the young Miss." The family's butler had suddenly appeared, pulling open the opaque glass doors to reveal a very fatigued Ulquiorra.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced," he said briskly, "but may I have a word with Miss Orihime… in private?" He eyed Rangiku seriously and the older woman nodded understandingly. Orihime watched her cousin fulfill his request with confusion.

"Rangiku! Isn't it improper for us to be completely alone together before the ceremony?" Orihime inquired, praying her cousin would read into her pleading look.

"Nonsense," Ulquiorra replied, "we were alone together during the engagement party."

"Yes, Orihime, don't be absurd!" Rangiku whined while getting up from her seat. "I'll be inside if you two need anything!"

Orihime painfully observed as her cousin gave her a playful wink and strolled out, shutting the glass doors behind her. Ulquiorra took a seat in front of her, expressing some discomfort of his own, but unaware of her fretful fidgeting. She didn't feel any different from a school child who had been caught saying a bad word by her most beloved teacher. She nearly jumped when he started speaking.

"You've been disheartened by my absence, haven't you? It wasn't my original intention to distance myself from you these past few months."

Orihime gaped with incredulity at his frankness and frightening accuracy. Surely, he couldn't have overheard their conversation. It was almost as if though he had read her mind. Somehow she wouldn't have found it hard to believe him possessing supernatural abilities. _Although… he was certainly stunning enough to be an angel of some sort… but perhaps instead of feathered wings, they'd be composed of something darker, like those of a bat's… oh, and horns! _

Sensing that she was on the verge of another one of her daydreams, Ulquiorra tiredly pressed on.

"Orihime, I'm here to tell you I haven't been well."

The troubling news ruptured Orihime's imaginative bubble, and she reached forward to grasp his hand. She even naively pressed her hand against his forehead, presumably searching for a sign of a fever.

"Oh, then you must see a doctor! Ulquiorra, if you are feeling ill, then perhaps we should postpone the ceremony until you've recovered."

"Don't be ridiculous." He snapped, removing her hand abruptly from his forehead. She was forced into a standstill as he roughly seized both of her hands.

"I'm going to marry you, Orihime, and there's nothing on this bitter earth that can change that."

Her dazzling, gray eyes widened in shock, as she expelled a small noise of surprise. Deep inside, she felt her heart revitalized, as the final wall of skepticism was breached. Like a bashful child, she subconsciously formed her lips into a small smile and dipped her head to stare at their joined hands.

_Did my words really mean so much to you, woman?_

Ulquiorra looked on, with narrowed eyes, and fought against the enchantment of her loveliness, currently enhanced by the newfound hope that filled her gray orbs to the brim. Even on a sunless, dreary day, she still managed to be the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. The gentle wind tugged at her freed, russet-colored locks and the sweet scent of her aroma hit him like an ocean wave… What the devil was wrong with him?

He forced himself to look away, and focused instead on the soft, warm hands within his grasp. She watched him peculiarly as he slowly brought her left hand to his lips, providing it with a gentle kiss. Ignoring her fervent blushing, he proceeded to play freely with the ring that resided on her finger. He silently wondered where such pointless customs came from. How could something so small, cold, and unfeeling come to symbolize the love that this stupid woman so ardently worships?

Something like this couldn't possibly convey the terms of the new disease that had infected his body ever since this woman handed him a piece of her heart. It's as if he wasn't himself anymore…

_What are you even doing here?_ He asked himself angrily. He hadn't been able to get one good night of sleep since he gave her this ring, but the clarity he sought still eluded him. He was wrong to think that she'd be able to help. No… her presence only exacerbated his condition—an unmistakable feeling of lament.

What good did it do him now?

* * *

><p>Uryuu examined his pocket watch one more time, hoping that someone in the vast mansion had heard his knocking on the heavy oak doors. It was getting late, and he still had one more stop to make today. Upon hearing slight footsteps on the other side, he quickly adjusted his spectacles, just in time to see Tatsuki appear through the door.<p>

"Uryuu!" She exclaimed happily, "What brings you here? I didn't think we'd see you until tomorrow."

"I came by to talk some business with Orihime." He explained as Tatsuki stepped aside to allow him into the main hall.

"Is this really necessary?" She responded grumpily. Something told her that Orihime wouldn't be up to discussing tedious office matters today. Understanding her concern, Uryuu pointed to the black leather briefcase he brought with him.

"I have Sora's will."

"She's in the patio."

Tatsuki reluctantly accompanied Uryuu through the quiet hallways that had been devoid of laughter for the past three months. Despite her and Rangiku's best efforts, they had not been able to cheer Orihime up or get her involved in much of the wedding preparations. She wasn't sure how she'd take the subject of today's visit.

"Pardon the stupid question, but how is she?"

"Not well. I keep hoping that she'll open up about it to someone but she just smiles when we ask her."

"Perhaps, it's her way of coping."

Tatsuki suddenly stopped. She thought back to the days when they were both little girls and she could protect her friend from anyone who made her cry. It used to be as easy as baring her fists. How could she help her now if the enemy was Sora's memory?

"Coping isn't good enough for me," she sighed resignedly, "I want her to be okay again."

Uryuu placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which she returned with a wry smile. They had just entered one of the sun rooms leading into the patio when they spotted someone's wriggling rear end peeking out from underneath a tangled train of curtains by the window.

"Rangiku, what on earth are you doing!" Tatsuki shouted as the buxom blonde jumped at the sound and hastily attempted to release herself from the fabric's many folds.

"Tatsuki! Don't frighten me like that… I almost popped out of my corset!" Tatsuki rolled her eyes while Uryuu nervously coughed.

"I was just checking to see if Orihime and Ulquiorra needed anything, but I seem to have lost my eavesdropping glass." She chuckled sheepishly. "Would you two mind helping me out of this velvet monstrosity?"

Tatsuki groaned disapprovingly and bent down to untangle her from the twisted curtains. As Uryuu helped her up, Tatsuki lectured her irately.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be the head of the house now, you sure do act immature!"

"What? I was acting out of consideration for my adorable cousin! She could need my direction at any moment!"

"Direction? HA! I'd hate to think what kind of a role model you'd be!"

"Oh Tatsuki! Why must you always be so overly critical of me? After all these years… having to raise you all on my own…"

"Give me a break. I practically raised myself."

"Orihime… Sorry to interrupt, but could you give me a moment of your time?"

Tatsuki and Rangiku halted their habitual banter. They had been so caught up in their squabble that they hadn't realized that Uryuu had already left them. They quickly shuffled on after him.

Out in the patio, Orihime shyly turned her gaze from the newcomer to Ulquiorra, who had quickly stood up in greeting.

"Please don't leave on my account, Ulquiorra," Uryuu clarified, "I've been meaning to talk to you as well."

"Perhaps some other time."

Before Uryuu could contest, Ulquiorra bowed to everyone present and hurriedly walked out. Rangiku watched him leave with a strange look, wondering what type of interchange had just taken place. Meanwhile, Orihime smiled happily and gestured for Uryuu to take the now empty seat.

"What can I do for you, Uryuu?"

"I have Sora's will," he said deftly, raising his briefcase. "I can leave it here for you if you don't want to talk about it now."

"No, Uryuu," she firmly replied, giving Rangiku a positive wink. "I'd like to know what Sora's last orders for me were."

"All right."

He smiled kindly and snapped open the leather briefcase, removing several white sheets of paper from one of its compartments. Tatsuki and Rangiku came to stand behind Orihime as Uryuu began to read out loud Sora's written words, detailing the extent of Orihime's inheritance. It wasn't surprising to hear that he had left her practically everything. Upon hearing the long list of properties, stocks, and funds under her care, Orihime wondered how she would ever manage everything. She really hadn't given much thought to these things until now. She knew little about the business world, aside from small things Sora had mentioned every now and then.

What frightened her most was that in addition to leaving her the estate in New York, he also left her the family's ranch out west. The Shun Shun Rikka Ranch had been in the family for generations and was responsible for most of the wealth comprising the Inoue fortune. Although it was now known as one of the most prosperous livestock-raising operations in the west, she remembered how Sora used to tell her stories of how her grandfather had started the project with just a single barn, slowly outworked his competition, eventually culminating in the creation of a formidable empire. Sora himself had trouble overseeing it while on the east coast, making it one of the main reasons he had to travel so much. How could she be expected to administer to its needs personally? Though Sora made several trips a year, she hadn't been there since she was a little girl. She had preferred it this way since the house was stocked with many memories of their parents and their crumbling marriage. Needless to say, she could also expect to find many memories of Sora there as well.

Though she'd try her best to stay involved, she'd rather Uryuu and Mr. Aizen continue handling everything. Maybe after they married, Ulquiorra could assume ownership over it all and take it out of her hands. _Still_, she wondered, _this ranch always took so much of Sora's time…_

"Uryuu, if it's all right, I want you to keep taking care of Sora's possessions, like you've always done... until I can figure out how to manage everything myself."

Uryuu nodded in approval and began to put away his paperwork.

"As for the ranch, I want you to sell it."

"Orihime!" Tatsuki cried out, "Sora adored that ranch. You two practically grew up there!"

"That's right." Uryuu counseled, "The reason Sora tended to it so carefully was because he wanted to share it with his family one day."

"But when will Ulquiorra and I ever have a need to go west as far as—"

"Hold on to it, Hime," Rangiku warned, "this is a decision you should wait to make with your husband."

Orihime remained uneasy about the matter but ultimately surrendered to the joint recommendation of her friends.

"Fine then." She said with an amused sigh. "I'll leave everything in your hands until then, Uryuu."

The dark-haired youth nodded enthusiastically and stood up to leave.

"Uryuu, dear, will you be joining us for supper?" Rangiku asked warmly.

"Sadly not, Rangiku, I have other matters I must attend to before the day is out. I do look forward to seeing everyone tomorrow though."

He quickly collected his things and all three women escorted him to the front door. He bid them a good evening with a bow, and then quickly departed. Now, in a much more pleasant mood than she had been in days, Orihime joyfully inquired about the status of the wedding preparations and of her dress, prompting Rangiku and Tatsuki to excitedly drag her away into the house.

* * *

><p>The night sky had yet to dispel the day's cloudy visage, which effectively stifled the mystical glow of the amber-colored summer moon. Though the imperious wind was firm in its resolution to dominate every object in its realm, it found itself unable to penetrate the thick stone walls of the illustrious Aizen estate. Beyond its walls and the underlying barricade of imposing tall pines, remained a formidable looking chateau, reminiscent of a war fortress.<p>

Within the frame of one of its lighted lofty windows, was the distinguishable stationary silhouette of a man, seemingly unperturbed by the glimmering activity behind him. While Sosuke Aizen and his horde of subordinates indulged themselves with the endless flow of wine and the brash clamor of billiards balls, Ulquiorra stood meditatively to the side, his hands buried within the pockets of his coat. He tuned out the raucous laughter, hoping to numb the internal throbbing caused by his jarring thoughts.

_I've gone and used that ridiculous word again… hope._

"How long ya gonna stand there?" Gin giddily inquired after he stealthily crept up to his side. Ulquiorra dismissed the smirking man completely.

"Hmm. Not doin' so well, ain'tcha? Yer lookin' a lot more dreary than normal."

"It's all in your head."

"…Or maybe it's what's in _your_ head." Gin said with an uncharacteristically serious tone, causing Ulquiorra to face him with slightly widened eyes.

_Is it possible he's noticed this much?_

"Oh my… You're not gettin' cold feet are ya?" he teased while shaking his finger disappointingly. "An' she was such a pretty little fiancée too." Ulquiorra groaned angrily at his associate, frustrated but undeniably relieved.

"Let him be, Gin." Aizen scolded lightheartedly. "I'm sure he has a lot on his mind right now." Gin smiled even wider and meandered over to the laughing group of men by the hefty pool table. Aizen, however, walked over to his melancholy ward and joined him in staring at the night sky.

"Do try to look a little bit less miserable, Ulquiorra." He murmured with a dark chuckle. "You've played your part well and I'm sure Miss Inoue will make for a very _satisfying_ wife, indeed."

Ulquiorra's prominent jade eyes shifted to look at the imposing man to his left. It was so easy for Sosuke Aizen to toy with the lives of others, including his. He dare not protest as it was better to be considered useful by Aizen than to be thought expendable. He, like every other man in the room, willingly offered his life and power in the service of this man without complaint or compensation. Whenever they looked to their leader, his commanding eyes held no fear, and that bold display of effortless supremacy kept them in submissive awe. He was their _king_.

Suddenly, the door to the drawing room opened, disrupting the party's unruly ambience. Uryuu Ishida wearily eyed the suspicious members of Aizen's social gathering and nodded politely on making eye contact with the host.

"This certainly is a surprise, Uryuu! What brings you to my humble abode this evening?"Aizen strutted forward with an arrogant air. "Please join us for some celebratory drinks." His offer was derailed by Uryuu's immediate headshake.

"Uh no, Sosuke. I came because I've finalized the details of Sora's will."

"My boy… I find it hard to believe that Sora left me anything, unless it was solely intended for the benefit of Miss Inoue. Sora told me himself that he had designated her as the exclusive beneficiary of his fortune when he first demanded the drafting of the will."

"As you say, Miss Inoue remains the sole beneficiary, but I thought that you and your ward should be informed of a particular clause concerning her inheritance." At this, Ulquiorra turned his head to face the two men while Aizen lazily signaled for Uryuu to continue.

"The clause's purpose is the permanent protection of Miss Inoue's interests and states that in the event that she takes a husband, both parties' assets must remain separate. If there is no premarital agreement guaranteeing her financial sovereignty, Miss Inoue will be barred access to her funds and, consequently, inherits nothing."

"This must be some sort of joke!" Aizen protested irritably. "I've never heard of such a thing! Did Sora really think that Ulquiorra's interest in Orihime was purely advantageous? Clearly, his sense of humor had deteriorated—"

"—Mr. Ishida." Ulquiorra interjected. "Does Miss Inoue know about this… clause?"

"No, she doesn't. It wasn't something meant to be kept secret, but if this new development has in some way caused you to change your—"

"—Of course not."

"Very well, then. I'm sorry to have disturbed your celebration. Good evening." With one final curt bow, he left them. All witnesses to the interchange immediately looked to the unwavering figure of Sosuke Aizen, who quickly expunged the decadent scowl from his handsome face.

"I should have known." He growled menacingly, "Sora wasn't as big of a fool as I thought."

"Aww… Does this mean the wedding's off?" Gin whined with false disappointment.

"No, the wedding will go on as planned." Aizen affirmed forcefully, while turning to face his silent ward. "Ulquiorra, you will marry the girl and make her completely obedient to your demands. Manipulate her… threaten her… torture her into submission if you have to… I could care less. Once I figure out a way to destroy this bothersome clause… Sora's last pathetic attempt against me… I will destroy the Inoue line."

Ulquiorra observed Aizen's cruel smile expressionlessly, as if though completely unabashed by the virulent drops of malice in his master's voice. He remained silent and turned away to stare through the transparent panes of delicate glass, his jade eyes fixed on the now visible moon, looming alone in a sky void of stars.

His mind plummeted once again into its earlier complicated conduits, desiring to answer the questions that had been put on hold to Ishida's interruption, just now, and earlier that afternoon…

_What good does it do me now?_

_After thoughtlessly inspecting the fine detailing of his fiancée's engagement ring for a couple more seconds, Ulquiorra looked up to face her, instigating more fervent blushing from her part. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated, as if though the words he sought savagely resisted expulsion from his very lips._

"_Orihime, you trusted your brother with your life, am I right?" _

_Taken aback by the question, Orihime looked at him curiously, but then slowly nodded._

"_Do you still trust your family… the people you love now?" He could tell that her curiosity was steadily fading into troublesome concern._

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Then can you trust in me?"_

_Orihime was understandably startled by such a request, not because it was unreasonable, but because it possessed a passion that she had yet to see from her melancholy fiancée. She smiled genially in response, conveying her belief to his anxious jade eyes._

"_Orihime," he uttered with delicate tenderness, "I promise to protect you."_

_Before she could say a word, he leaned in fluently for a gentle, though resolute, kiss that neither she nor he was capable of preventing. During this flash of thoughtless impulse, he felt himself melting away into nothingness, succumbing to the softness of her warmth. For the first time in several months, he had finally experienced a momentary taste of soothing relief. _

_Still, as with the union of their lips, it went as swiftly as it came._

He sighed heavily and contemplated his next move. As uncertain as the situation was, there were still a few things that remained as true and assured as ever. The chains clasped around his liberty tightly bound him to the laws of his world and his punishment, should he fail to serve his master. To think that glaring sentiment alone was enough to overcome the raw spite of reality was childish and something he wasn't willing to wager his existence on. However, what could he do now that his existence was forever entwined with the happiness of that woman? He couldn't find it in himself to struggle against it anymore. Months of torment have finally brought him to this point—to the regrettable realization that he _cared_ for Orihime Inoue.

Despite how much it agonized him to accept the pain of sacrifice, a cold compromise was necessary, even if it meant suffocating this newfound light within him.

* * *

><p>Orihime felt as though she was about to burst with delight as Rangiku adjusted the floral tiara on her head, allowing the headpiece's delicate veil to fall gracefully in front of her gleaming face. As she glanced at her reflection in the tall gilded mirror of her room, she barely recognized herself. Her long auburn locks had been swept into an elaborate, elegant bun, exposing the natural radiance of her striking facial features. The gown's embroidered bodice and waistline accentuated her womanly figure while the long translucent laced-trimmed sleeves hugged her fine, slender arms. All around her, the long trains of white, satin fabric glowed effervescently under the rays of the morning daylight. The jeweled embellishments along her gown's hem glittered like powdered diamonds.<p>

"Hime," Rangiku lauded tearfully, "you look like an angel!"

Orihime giggled excitedly as she twirled in front of her two lilac-garbed bridesmaids, giving herself a couple more moments to fully appraise her magnificent appearance. While Rangiku messily wiped away her tears, Tatsuki retrieved the young bride's fragrant bouquet, generously arranged with white orchids and roses. Once it was handed to her, she leapt to embrace them both, droplets threatening to spill from her silvery gray eyes.

"You know, it's still not too late to take Uryuu up on his offer," Rangiku confided gently. "I'll even do it myself if you'd like. To hell with tradition!"

Orihime smiled graciously but shook her head. Months ago, Uryuu had offered to walk with her down the aisle, convinced that someone should still undertake Sora's duty now that he was no longer here. Although she cared for him dearly and understood his intentions, she couldn't bring herself to accept. Since she was a little girl, she couldn't imagine anyone other than her brother walking at her side and giving her away. And even though she knew very well that Rangiku had no qualms with defying tradition, she'd rather her cousin cheer her on from the altar, and allow her to make this special journey on her own. Sora would've wanted to see her stand on her own two feet and this was the perfect time to prove it to her family.

"How could I possibly ask more of you? Rangiku… Tatsuki… Thank you! Everything was perfect!"

"Just wait," Tatsuki chuckled, "you haven't even seen the cathedral yet."

"Speaking of which, we should be leaving soon." Rangiku busily reminded them. "I'll go check to see if the carriage is here." She bustled out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

"Come on," Tatsuki urged, "we should probably get going too."

"Wait, Tatsuki," Orihime shyly pleaded, "I wanted to tell you something, just in case everything gets too hectic later today." Tatsuki, slightly surprised, nodded and granted her nervous, fidgety friend her full attention.

"I can't help but think that everything is going to be… different now. That my whole world is about to be turned inside out but in the _good_ way. I-I'm so happy… and _grateful_… to be marrying Ulquiorra. After everything that's happened, he's really made me believe that every cold, dark night has its dawn. Even though I'm completely scared to death right now… because of him… I just know it'll be all right."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that," Tatsuki whispered.

"Mhmm," Orihime beamed, while clasping onto her friend's hands, "but I also know, that no matter how much everything is sure to change, you'll still be my friend—my Tatsuki."

"O—Orihime…" She mumbled softly.

"I'd feel silly asking you not to change," Orihime laughed embarrassedly. "So I'll just thank you in advance!"

"Oh Hime!" Tatsuki pulled her giggling friend into a new loving embrace.

Seconds later, they heard what seemed to be Rangiku's resonant calls from outside. Like small children, the two girls squealed with anticipation and ran out of the room, through the mansion's long hallways until they clamored down the main staircase. Orihime bid farewell to all of the startled servants as Tatsuki yanked her out past the front doors. Rangiku anxiously waved for them to come over. She stood in front of a marvelous, ivory carriage, completely covered with floral chains of white blooms. The entire scene looked as though it belonged in the pages of a fairy tale. Orihime's mouth was still agape when the kind chauffeur extended his helping hand. She took it enthusiastically and climbed happily aboard one of the luxurious seats. Once her cousin and friend joined her, the alabaster stallions at the front began their magical trot. _Now_, she thought, _take me to my prince._

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra! They're all sayin' the bride just got here. Ain'tcha gonna try to sneak a peek?" Gin asked amusingly. He, along with Aizen and Tousen, were keeping the young man company while he waited to be called out of the groom's quarters.<p>

"No." He responded sourly, as he finished tying the black bow on his stylish, white suit. Once again, another one of society's stupid customs was proving to be bothersome. Determined to see this ploy through to the very end, his associates were having some last celebratory drinks in his room, under the façade of committed groomsmen, effectively ruining any likelihood of much needed tranquility.

"This stuff ain't cheap. Ya really went all out on this shindig." The smirking man remarked as he examined the bottle of champagne before pouring himself another glass.

"One of Sosuke Aizen's wards is about to marry Sora Inoue's only sister." Tousen uttered matter-of-factly. "Obviously, no expense could be spared. Everyone else expects it." Gin's mouth formed a small "o" in surprise but he conceded after surveying his surroundings. The modest sized room they were in was cluttered with white lilies and roses, while ribbons and bows hung from the ceiling. Outside, the cathedral was even more impressively decked out, with flowers and silk fabrics streaming along the aisles. With a full orchestra providing background music to their snobby conversations, the supercilious guests would certainly be satisfied if not astounded.

"I suppose it's time we make an appearance then." Aizen passively ordered after checking his pocket watch. "Let's give them a show they won't ever forget." As if perfectly timed, the humming sounds of violins pierced the room's walls, beckoning all wedding players to take their place.

"No kiddin'." Gin heaved a sigh in disbelief.

"Well, it's not every day that one of my charges takes a wife." Aizen chuckled maliciously. "Though I'm sorry to say, this will probably put some unwanted pressure on you, Gin. I can personally attest to the unforeseen annoyances of prolonged bachelorhood." He laughed cruelly before exiting, with Tousen following close behind.

"We all know there's no use in tryin' to please that crowd." Gin shrugged his shoulders playfully and left shortly after, permitting the groom to exhale with relief at his newly regained solitude.

He couldn't have afforded to show even the slightest trace of hesitation while those three were present, especially while _he_ was present. No, if Sosuke Aizen had even the remotest idea of what thoughts pervaded Ulquiorra's mind at this moment, his existence would be forfeit. Desperately clinging onto the remaining clarity that he had left, he remembered the decision he reached last night.

Strolling across the room, he scooped up a fragile, white rose, and sat down at the nearby vanity cabinet and mirror. He gently rubbed his thumb over the soft, velvety petals. It hit him with the same sensation from that night three months ago—when he first submitted to his corporeal weakness. It was as if her delicate, creamy skin was in his possession right now, and just like then, her purity threatened to burn right through him.

_Even in the dark, I could see that you were a precious flower._

Ulquiorra placed the rose on the tabletop and stood, momentarily glancing at his own reflection in the mirror.

_To watch you wither away in this cruel world…_

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he stared into jade pools identical to his own.

… _is something my heart just won't allow._

He then turned to leave, the tails of his suit swishing liberally in his tracks. The melancholy, young man headed towards the increasingly intense cries of the violins, but not before the shutting the hollow, wooden door behind him.

* * *

><p>Orihime Inoue stood alone outside the cathedral's entrance, steadily being consumed by her nuptial nerves. Her overwrought heart was skipping beat after beat, while her shaky legs threatened to fail her. The horrible debilitating sense of anticipation had her leaning on the open door for support, still hidden from the hungry glances of the crowd. Though the orchestra's music had somewhat quieted down the banal chatter of the guests, it took all her strength to prevent her ostentatious bouquet from slipping away.<p>

Just moments ago, she had assertively sent away her bridesmaids, allowing them to take their respective places with peace of mind. Even though she secretly wanted nothing more than for someone to hold onto her hand right now, this was the way it had to be—what she _needed_. They had unknowingly allowed her to fend for herself these last few months and she ended up being eaten away by her fears from the inside. No matter how much despair ravaged her heart on that fateful night, she had to find the courage to live on. Whatever pain she felt, she couldn't bring it into her marriage, not when it was meant to be the beginning of a new, much happier, time. Ulquiorra was counting on her to believe in him and everything he could offer her. Just like she had believed in her brother…

A touch of electricity shocked her body when she felt someone's firm hand suddenly rest on her cheek. She immediately fell into the spell cast by a pair of smoldering brown eyes, belonging to the handsome best man.

"A princess must never be seen with her head lowered."

Orihime held her breath as he ran his fingers down to the end of her chin and pulled it upwards, her face now dangerously close to his own.

"Your subjects are waiting for you."

He slowly retracted his rousing touch and smiled at her, before confidently striding through the entrance. She heard faintly how his appearance stirred up another wave of conversational buzz, and Orihime tried to calmly regain control of her senses.

That man still managed to mystify her with his commanding presence. It seemed unfair how a single mortal man could hold so much power over the wills of others. And yet, she couldn't help but naively admire him for his resonance… and unexpected kindness. His words had taken her back to the endearing moments when Sora had referred to her as his princess… his Hime.

_This is it. My moment of truth._

The prelude piece was about to conclude and in a couple of seconds, she would hear a series of fanfare initiating the bride's processional. She was going to be the woman she'd always wanted to be. While she apprehensively imagined the numbers of faces that were eagerly waiting for her beyond the doorway, she couldn't allow her fear of these people to stand in her way now. Her happy ending was just a walking distance away.

_Sora, give me strength._

Upon perceiving the dying whimpers of the violins, she defiantly shut her eyes and held her breath once more.

She waited…

_Silence._

… for several minutes…

_Silence._

… but the triumphant clamoring of trumpets never came.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, of all places, I chose to cut it off here. I may change it later but hopefully this is better than making you guys wait longer for updates. I can already tell that next chapter will be a challenge because of all the stuff I'm trying to set up for later but hopefully you guys will bear with me on the characterization. Some of you may already be able to guess what's in store for our heroine. Oh, and for anyone who is wondering where our male protagonist is… he's on his way =).<strong>

**R&R!**


End file.
